User blog:TheZobe/BIOGRAPHIES
Name: Amy Prayor Likes: Her family. Dislikes: People hurting those close to her. Known for: Hurting all close to her by accident, also being very man-ish. Why TDC? To show she's strong, nice and able to get money to be a nurse! Amy has grown up in a home with five older brothers and their stressed out mother, due to this, Amy was thrown into many sibling scraps. Being surrounded by rowdy older brothers constantly has given Amy two traits, the first being she's very strong and athletic, though unfortunately she isn't all too aware how strong she is. The second is being the baby of the family, she has a somewhat child-like demeanor about her, which luckily has made her compassionate and loving, especially to her family. Amy auditioned for TDC in hopes to raise money for her large family, and help take stress of her mother, and maybe if her mother has a stable income, her brothers would move out and let her have a room of her own! Name: Charlotte Louise Bray Likes: Partying, shiny things and unmentionable dirty things Dislikes: People not paying attention to how amazing and nice she is. Known for: Throwing up at every party...before drinking. Why TDC? She loves attention and showing off, this is HER show! Charlotte believes she is the nicest, pure, in tune with nature person on the planet. She believes in the purity of people and how with work, anything is possible. Unfortunately, she is everything but. She's dull, loud, arrogant, messy, lazy, foul-mouthed, easy and somewhat crazy. She believes anything she reads and can't stand being without male (or female) attention very long. She lives outside a bar in a tower of cardboard boxes, don't feel bad for her, she loves it. She gets everything she needs from people paying her to stay away. She thinks they all love her. Name: Crissie Linda Jones Likes: Winning, Working and Walloping. Dislikes: Losing, laziness and lollygagging. Known for: The one time a kid shoved her over when they were 10. He still can't walk right. Why TDC? She loves winning and wants to prove herself, though she really needs the cash for her family. Crissie lives in a flat in a rough town with her father, who she cares for deeply. Though he is incapable of doing much work for himself and spends a lot of his time on his motorbike, or working in construction. Unfortunately, money is bad for the house, and Crissie needs to find a way to make sure her baby sister has everything she needs, so other than taking two part time jobs, and doing all the housework and looking after her sister AND father, Crissie works hard on boosting her career. Though doing so much work and having so much stress can work on a girl's nerves. She hates laziness and doesn't tolerate failure, these things tend to ignite the short fuse Crissie has, unfortunately. She just knows if she pushes herself and her team to win, it'll all work out. Name: David "Dave" J. Pickle Likes: Living a free man. Dislikes: Being told what to do. Known for: Staying on his couch for 2 weeks straight! Why TDC? The bills were stacking up and this was the only logical choice. After spending an entire childhood and preteen life being ordered around and told what to do, Dave took refuge in a flat outside of town, since then he's been happy to live life as free from responsibility. This of course means, Dave eats takeout, and doesn't pay for water in the flat, so no baths, which is ok, cause he likes the smell of a free man, he got fat and lazy, and this is ok for him, as he's none too bright. Though the flat DOES cost money, and Dave doesn't want to WORK for it, so he signed up for TDC. Name: Jedidiah "Farmer Sam" Samuel Pritchard Likes: Pigs, swinging from trees and fighting. Dislikes: Being called a Farmer Known for: Living on a farm, doing farm things and being a farmer. Why TDC? It's an escape to the real world, Sam obviously ISN'T a farmer, so he wants to talk with non farmer type people. Farmer Sam? Nope, definately not a farmer. Let's just say he was raised on the outside of the city, and had an important job that required him to get up early. The man muscles? That's personal work, of course...farm work wouldn't do that to you. Also, it's quite clear that's Sam inability to tell a Microwave and Cell Phone apart is from overworking himself in his...business..job..or something. His love of the outdoors, swinging on trees and the feel of adrenalyn from wrestling a bull to the floor? He plays video games...which he totally knows exist! Name: Hannah Likes: Heavy things, sleeping Dislikes: Most things. Known for: N/A Why TDC? Nobody knows... No-one knows where Hannah came from, no-one knows what her last name is, or if her real name is even Hannah. Infact no-one knows anything about Hannah, and for some reason, no-one seems to ever question this. She goes by day by day adding heavy things to her collection and sleeping, and generally being where she isn't supposed to be. We don't know much about this quiet girl..thing..but what we do know is that she's one to watch! Name: James "Jim" Dale Roberts Likes: Being right all the time, video games Dislikes: Strong willed people, the stupid and the fat, also butterflies. Known for: Making his teacher cry in high school, on his first day! Why TDC? Why not. Jim moved over from Britain with his mother not too long ago, since being here, he's realised he's also the smartest man in America and pretty much the only one with common sense. He questions everyone and everything and immediately assumes he knows better than anyone else, as he is the only sane one. Jim finds it hard to not say something snide or rude, not that he tries not to. Infact, he loves it, along with small creatures with large eyes..and baking. Jim joined TDC to prove that anyone with half a brain could win this stupid show. I'll finish the rest later! Category:Blog posts